


Smitten Smiles

by SilverWritesStories



Category: D&D - Fandom, D&D 5e - Fandom, DnD - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Nervous Elinore, Self-Doubt, Spur of the moment confessions, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritesStories/pseuds/SilverWritesStories
Summary: They sat in wonder across from the other. She asked him a question and he needed not his words, but his lips to reply.
Relationships: Avenel Enster Ovenence/Elinore Stone, Avenel/Elinore
Kudos: 2





	Smitten Smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Five_Star_Babe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Star_Babe/gifts).



> So basically, I wrote this when it was 4 am and Adam helped me edit it. Thanks, Adam. :D Totally didn't listen to Hallelujah while writing this. https://youtu.be/l-Z-B8TJMuQ
> 
> Please enjoy!

Elinore was on watch duty. The night was uneventful. As a result, it was long and tiresome. She sighed as she awaited the rising Sun.

She was lost in her thoughts. How did she end up here so quickly? She could do this for the rest of her life, she thought. Then _he_ popped into her mind.

Avenel Enster Ovenence. In a matter of weeks, he had managed to steal her heart and she didn't want it back. How could she? All she wanted was to steal his in return.

She began to think of the unexpected competition.

'Van Capricorn...'

She sneered and crossed her arms. "So what if he's stronger than me? He wouldn't dare..." She cried out.

His stupid blonde hair, his stupid eyes. The stupid way he makes Avenel blush.

She pulled her legs to her chest and sighed. "He could if he wanted to. Steal him away." She stared up at the starry night sky.

Thoughts of Elizabeth began to flood her mind. Her locks of red hair, her wonderful smile, her sunset eyes... Sunset eyes? He crept back into her mind. Nothing she could think of could rid her thoughts of him.

He was beautiful. It was no wonder he fooled everyone she knew into thinking he was a woman. Unintentional but effective. Those gentle hands, long legs, and fitted clothing. He was quite feminine in appearance, but still held a masculine something or other about him.

She heard a branch snap behind her and against her better judgment grabbed out her quarterstaff.

"Whoever's there, I have a weapon!" She called out. The bushes began to rustle.

"Avenel? Elim? This isn't funny!" She cried out as she gripped her staff tighter preparing for a fight.

She saw a shadow begin to emerge and she ran towards it with no hesitation. Staff in hand and adrenaline in her veins. She shut her eyes tight as the staff came down.

_Thonk_

Her staff hit something. She opened her eyes and saw Avenels brilliant fiery eyes looking deep into her own golden eyes.

"Ah! Avenel!" She pulled back as her cheeks turned to a bright red. "Sorry!"

Avenel gave a small smile and chuckled a bit. "Was that supposed to hurt? That was like a kitten pawing at a tree."

She was a tomato now. In an attempt to save herself from the embarrassment, she looked away. "Avenel! You shouldn't sneak on people like that!"

She turned around in a huff towards her spot and hid in her cloak.

"Ah, well sorry about that. I just thought you might like some company." He said as he took a seat next to her.

"Sure." She couldn’t help but smile. "So... That Capricorn seemed to be _very_ interested." 

Avenel let out a chuckle."Really, now? I barely know him."

Elinore couldn’t help but smirk, "That's not how it seemed to me. He practically had you melting on the floor." She was smiling through it all but in reality, it hurt to see him smiling with another. She wanted him to smile like that with her and only her. 

He raspberried, "He did not! And anyway, don't you have that performer chasing after you?"

She raised a brow. "Performer? You mean Jin?" She laughed as she began to remember Jin and his look of shock when she kissed Avenel. "It's not like its anything serious. I barely know him as well."

"Well, you didn't barely know him when you were giving him heart eyes at the tavern." He retorted. How could he joke about that? Why would he? Her priorities were set on him.

_'They're in love with another.' They thought in unison._

It was a few moments of awkward silence before Avenel spoke, "Elinore?"

"Hm?"

"What... what are we?"

She looked at him in confusion and was quick to reply.

"Well... I'm a Human, and you're an Elf. Has today really been that long?" She half-smiled at him.

Avenel shook his head. He wasn’t playing games. There would be no joking her way out of this. "No, dear, that's not what I mean... I mean... how do you," he looked away so she couldn't see his face, "feel about us?"

Elinore was so flushed red that the color of her nose blended in with her rosy cheeks.

"Oh... you mean..." Elinore coughed and cleared her throat. "Yes... that. Um... we're good friends, aren't we?" She would do anything to avoid confrontation. Especially right now.

"Nothing more?" Avenel replied and his face was that of a fleeting peony. Gone as quickly as it came.

"Nothing more? Ah," She yet again became that of a tomato. "w-what more is there?"

"So... just friends?" Avenel asked but something in his eyes changed. A sad look overtook them. Subtle but nothing Elinore could not see past.

She smiled light-heartedly. "Just friends." A lie. A stupid lie. She knew what she wanted so why was she fighting it? She wanted his smile for herself and she couldn’t bring herself to admit it now that she had the chance. 

Avenel sighed and smiled at her. "Okay. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. I'll see you first thing in the morning."

He began to stand up. Her throat was caught with deep emotion and her lower half was glued to the ground.

No, it was a lie. Why wasn't she saying anything? Say something!

Nothing. Nothing could or would come out of her throat. It was like being stuck in a nightmare. Unable to say something or move but feeling all sorts of dread.

She closed her eyes tight and gripped her hand into a fist.

She stood up and took a hold of his arm. "Avenel, wait!" She cried out a little too loudly. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her face was hot with embarrassment. She couldn't look him in the eyes. "That's not true. I lied."

Elinore released her grip and Avenel finally spoke after a few moments of silence. "Elinore?"

"I'm sorry. I haven't been honest with you." She continued to stare at the ground. Eye contact was the last thing she wanted at the moment. "I haven't been honest with you. Not even myself. I'm sorry."

He turned his body towards her and for a moment. He thought about reaching out for her but instead, he spoke, "About... us?"

She nodded. Her brain was scrambled with what she could possibly say next. It didn't help that her face felt like she had a high fever and it felt like she was having a heart attack.

"Avenel," She tugged at the hem of her dress and finally mustered the courage to look him in the eyes. His face was rosy and hers was starkly different. Like day and night. "I have... been in love with you for as long as I've traveled with you. You've somehow captured my heart and I refuse to have it back. I don't care if you feel the same or not but this has been eating me from the inside. I think I'd burst if I didn't tell you at all."

As she spoke, she noticed his face resembling the same shade as she continued to speak.

He cracked a small smile. "E-Elinore... I... I didn't know you had such a way with words." He took a step closer to her. It was still quite dark but the sun began to show itself, gently filling the sky with purples.

He continued, "I must admit, the night you gave me a drunken kiss was the night I became smitten. I tried to see you as a friend afterward but my thoughts just became flooded with you. Only you. Capricorn tried to sneak his way through, admittedly but he could never resemble your shy and awkward nature. The sweet way you care for the rest of us. I could never see that in anyone else but you. Not only that... but the night you took care of me. I will never forget that."

He took her hands and held them close to his mouth. Her face was not of shock but wonder. "You too have captured my heart and I'd be willing to give you every part of my being if it meant that I could spend my days with you, Ms. Stone." He gave the back of her hands a short peck.

She smiled sweetly and walked a little bit closer to him.

"So... can we make this work, Mr. Ovenence?" She scrunched up her nose in a playful manner.

He shot back with a smile, "Of course, Ms. Stone."

The sun began to peak, and the stars began to hide away as Elinore stared at the man she had just vowed her heart to.

Everything was easier now. Now that she had nothing to be afraid of, she asked him in a serious tone,

"Avenel? May I... kiss you?" It was quiet but it seemed to grab his full attention.

No words were needed for this consent. He leaned down while he held her delicate hands between them.

His soft lips touched hers and it was as if an electrical surge powered through them. It felt as if her breath was being sucked out of her lungs and his heart was beating much quicker than he had anticipated.

_His smile was hers now._


End file.
